That Summer
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: -Sakura has to spend her summer vacation in Hokkaido on her grandparents' farm. What happens when Syaoran may be there? And his jealous friend, Meiling, will try to make Sakura's stay miserable.SS- R


** Disclaimer: ** I don't own CCS or the characters… 

Hey everyone! Here's my next CCS fic. This will be a little more fluffier than my other one (Kiss Me, Bite Me). I hope you all enjoy this, and please review! 

**

That Summer 

**

Chapter One 

For my summer vacation, I will be visiting my grandparents' farm in Hokkaido. And yes, I will be there ALL SUMMER! Honestly, I don't want to go. I'd rather go with Tomoyo, my best friend in the whole world, to the beach. At the beach I can get a tan, look for hott guys, and not smell the aroma of farm animals unlike on the farm. 

It's the only vacation I have all year, and my dad is making it become a torture. I love my grandparents, really I do, but I don't want to go. I understand that they are getting older as the years pass and soon they won't be here. Sure I would like to see them, since I rarely get to, but not during summer! However my dad thinks differently. He wants me to get to know them the way he does, whatever that means. Maybe they have super powers or something, I don't know. 

I wouldn't be this mad if Touya, my older brother, was going. He got out of it, because he's going to Hong Kong to so-called study. But really, he's only going there to see some girl he knows there. It's unfair, I tell you. I swear the youngest child gets no respect at all. 

Telling my dad no would be so easy if he wasn't counting on me to go. If he wasn't so set on me going I could easily blow him off by traveling to the beach with Tomoyo. It would be a clean getaway. However I'm not the kind of daughter or person to do that. Sometimes I think I care too much. 

"What do you mean you can't go, Sakura?!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as we stood in line to run around the track. "I was so ready to go, and now you're bailing on me. Don't you want to go?" 

I nodded eagerly. "I want to go. Trust me, I do," I replied, kicking rocks with my feet. "It's just that my dad wants me to go to Hokkaido---" 

"Hokkaido? You mean where cows are the biggest population?" she said. 

I rolled my eyes and pushed her to the side lightly. "That's not true, Tomoyo. Where do you get those stupid ideas?" I laughed and then said, "As I was saying, I'm going to Hokkaido to visit my grandparents for some bonding experience." 

"Your dad's idea?" she asked, and slipped on her sunglasses to block out the bright sun. "And oh yeah, the cow thing is true. I read it in a book… I think." 

I nodded. "I--" 

"Okay, girls," Sensei Watanabe said, swatting his hand at us. "It's your turn. Make sure you try, too. I know how you like to overly take your time, Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo waved in compliance. She then pulled me to the starting line. We set our feet in the blocks, waiting for the whistle to blow. As soon as it did, we hurried down the first stretch. 

"Man do I hate running," Tomoyo said, and then looked at me. "Just think, this time next week, you'll be chasing after cows and chickens." 

"Tell me about it," I said, and ran faster, leaving her behind to eat my dust. I loved to run and be in gym class, but I hated being teased while doing it. 

I didn't want to be reminded of my unlucky circumstance. School is over in a few days and then I'll be shipped off to Hokkaido. For the first time in my life I just want summer to end so school could start and I will be home. 

At the lunch table, I could not seek asylum from Tomoyo opening her mouth to everyone about me leaving. I often think she really tries to make me go insane. One of these days, I will strangle her just to shut her up. I love her like a sister, but every once in a while I need to get away from her. That's what happens when you spend every day since birth with a person. 

"Hokkaido? Wow, Sakura, that's so far away," Chiharu said, her eyes wide and mouth almost falling to the table. 

I shrugged. All of the sudden I wanted to defend myself. It's weird. Even though I don't want to go, I have to defend myself about going. "It's no that far, really. It's still the same country, just a different island." 

"Maybe so, but it's still far away. It's definitely not a place where you could walk to," Rika said, and began to eat her neatly packed lunch, which she made. 

"Let's talk about something else," I urged, hoping they would get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. 

They started to talk about boys. I of course did not mind, however Tomoyo soon got on the subject of Li Syaoran. I don't hate him, but I do not like him. He is rude and a typical guy that always tries to get with girls with only one thing on his mind. I have never been with him, so that is what girls tell me after getting with him. He's not my type at all. I'd rather be with Yukito, my baka brother's best friend. Now he's a real man… 

I've had a crush on him ever since I first seen him. He's gorgeous with a great personality. Too bad he's in college or else I would totally go out with him. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "You didn't answer my question. Stop daydreaming." 

I shook my head and blinked at her. An embarrassed smile crossed my face. I guess I was in a daze. The thought of Yukito gets me that way. "Sorry did you say something?" 

She sighed. "What am I going to do with you? First your leaving me and now your ignoring me," she said, and crossed her arms. "I feel very loved right now." 

"Come on, Tomoyo," I said, pulling on her arm. "Tell me what you said before." 

She pushed my hand away and then smoothed down her hair. "Okay, I'll tell you," she replied. "Your best friend Syaoran goes to Hokkaido every year. I guess he visits some girl and works on a farm there." 

"Are you kidding?" I asked, and then looked over at Syaoran, who was sitting with the soccer team. He was laughing at something Taiki, one of his friends, must have said. He did not look like the type to work on a farm or to have a girl waiting for him in Hokkaido. But then, maybe the girl is desperate so she has to date him. I truly feel sorry for her… 

Tomoyo shook her head. "Nope. It's true," she replied, and took a sip of her water. "I overheard him telling his friends in biology class." 

I rolled my eyes and put my head down. "Why does God hate me?" 

"You know, Sakura," Chiharu said, tapping my head. "There are probably a lot of farms in Hokkaido. He may not be working at the one your grandparents own." 

I nodded. "Yeah, but my grandparents own the largest farm, plus many other smaller farms around the area. It's likely that he'll be working at least one of them." 

Rika shook her head. "I think you're just paranoid." 

"I hope so," I said, and finished my bottle of Calpis water. 

The day ended as abruptly as it had began. My nerves were shot. I didn't know what to do. My father practically needs me to go away and I have yet to find out if Syaoran will be in Hokkaido as well. You know, my life was going pretty well until summer started to sneak its head around the corner. This is the first time I ever wanted winter to return. 

As I was getting ready to go to bed, my dad came in my room. "Sakura, I want to talk to you," he said, and sat in my computer chair. 

A smile instantly spread across my face as smooth as butter. I began to think that maybe he had decided to let me stay home for the summer. I would be so relieved if that happened. Then going to the beach with Tomoyo would become a reality, and everyone would be happy. What else could he want to talk to me about? We already had the sex talk as well as the "Never Take Drugs" speech he practically read out of a book. So the only real important talk he could give me is to tell me to not go away to Hokkaido. 

"What is it, Dad?" I asked, sitting at the end of my bed in pajamas. 

"It's about your summer trip to visit your grandparents," he replied. 

Hallelujah! My prayers have been answered! I'm so ecstatic that I, Sakura Kinomoto, do not and will not have to got to Hokkaido. Here I come beach boys and warm summer sun! I am here and staying. Maybe I'm not so unlucky after all… 

Just so he didn't think I was too happy to be going, I played dumb and kept a straight face. "What about it, Dad?" 

He breathed in loudly and then let it out. "Well, you see, I've noticed your hesitation to wanting to go to Hokkaido," he said. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do, but after all, the whole reason for the trip is to visit your grandparents." 

Suddenly I realized it's not looking good for me. Why do I think I will be seeing hat island in the not-so-distant future? Hmm… maybe because it's written all over my dad's face. Sometimes in life, I think we should have large stop signs and we hold them up whenever we get mad about something. That would be a whole lot easier than trying to make up good comebacks and excuses. 

"I promise you'll have fun. You don't have to spend every day with them so you have time to do what you want," he said. "There are malls and all the things you have here. It's not what you picture it to be, Sakura." 

I shrugged away the voices mocking me in my head. I got so excited, thinking I don't have to go, when really, I do. This sucks. Why can't family court have appeals? It's totally unfair. I wish I could tell him that I'm not going, but my morals stopped me. Being mean to my father is not something I do, it's disrespectful, however I wish for at least once, it wasn't. 

He stood up and walked over to me. He sat by my side and put his arm around my shoulder. "Trust me on thins. I know what I'm talking about," he said, pulling me closer. "I grew up there, and I turned out pretty well. You will too." 

I bit my lip. The right words to say could not come to my mind, yet all the wrong ones did. That's how it goes, though. It's the never-ending fight between good and evil. I still don't know what side to pick. Of course the bad side works out for me, but the good side doesn't. My mind wouldn't allow me to choose. 

"That's all I have to say, Sakura," he said, and kissed my forehead. "I'll let you get to sleep." 

He stood up and started to walk to the door. I felt horrible for the two of us. He had so much pressure on him that made me feel pressured. once he left, I wanted to cry. I was mad that I didn't say anything to him about how I felt. That was a bad mistake. Stubbornness is a major downfall of mine. 

I turned out the light and lay in my bed. I stared at the ceiling. Knowing that you'll be leaving for a new place is hard, especially when you don't know anyone. Honestly, I don't believe I will have any fun due to the fact that everywhere I'm going to turn, there will be strangers all around me. It's a scary thought when I think about it. My grandparents will be the only people I will have, everyone else can easily be like the people on front of a magazine cover. That's really only true if Syaoran isn't working on my their farm. 

I hope tomorrow will be a better day….for my sake. 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review! 


End file.
